


lilium

by driedvoices



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driedvoices/pseuds/driedvoices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="kh-drabble.livejournal.com">kh_drabble</a> prompt [203]: don't get caught. Namine is not quite rebellious, but it's close enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lilium

Naminé likes the gardens. 

They're not _really_ there, she knows, but neither is she, so she thinks she's allowed to enjoy them all the same. She always goes with Marluxia. They're his flowers, after all ( _you're mine, too_ , he whispers to her one day, but she doesn't like to think about that). She trails after him, a little inverse shadow that blends in with the blank walls. She gets lost all his darkness, anyway. 

She knows all kinds of plants, now. Chrysanthemums and tulips, a rose here and a lotus there. She tries to memorize them as she walks by, all the colors corresponding to crayons in her head— indigo, cerulean, violet, yellow. She never gets to draw the pink ones, though. Precautions tend to favor censorship. 

"What's that one?" she asks, pointing. It's a graceful bloom, pale and strong. 

Marluxia laughs and brushes her hair from her face. "That is not a flower for you, pet." His hands are calloused and scratched underneath the gloves. He does not mind to sacrifice for beauty. 

"Why not?" she asks, as indignantly as she knows how. "What is it called?"

"It's a lily," he says. "A death flower."

"Oh," she murmurs, placated. Then: "What—what's death?"

His smile is not bitter like it usually is; Naminé thinks it's almost sad. "Death is an ending."  
"A happy one?" She thinks of fairy-tale books, with princesses and knights and magic, not the kind of books that Larxene reads. 

"Not usually." He traces her shoulder blades, and Naminé shivers. "But nothingness has no end, pleasant or not. See, precious?" He takes one of his roses, thorns and all, and tucks it behind her ear. "It doesn't suit you."

She disagrees. That's why she picks the lily when Marluxia's not looking and hides it in the folds of her dress. It's an odd feeling, being dishonest, especially when his hand almost grazes hers and she has to hold onto her treasure even tighter. There's a strange fluttering in her chest, like a bird has taken up residence inside her—but it can't be more than an echo, and her lips tremble nervously. 

When she's alone in her room, she studies the flower more closely. Part of the stem is crumpled and broken, spilling earthy liquid into her palm. It's white, even paler than the walls, but on the inside run small veins of pink. This isn't a death flower, she thinks with a smile, and twirls it between her fingers.

She's going to need new crayons. Maybe Axel knows where she can find some pink.


End file.
